User blog:Simbiothero/Multiverse: Injustice?
What would happen if the Multiverse saga had its Injustice. here members of the regime and members of the insurgency. The Regime the regime was founded by a Parallere Tony Stark and Parallel Superman to create a new world where peace and law rule, but this peace and law passes in fear. the regime is composed of both heroes as villains and even organizations like S.H.I.E.L.D and HYDRA. 'Members' *Superman (Regimen Leader) *Iron Man (Segond In Command) *Wonder Woman *Ms Marvel *Yellow Lantern (Before Green Lantern)(Hal Jordan) *Iron Patriot (Norman Osborn) *Shazam *Thor *The Flash (Defected) *Black Panther *Hawk Girl *Sentry *Wolverine (Daken) *Cyborg *Moonstone *Raven *Hawkeye (Bullseye) *Sinestro *Black Widow (Yelena Belova) *Nightwing (Damian Wayne) *Wasp *Solomon Grundy *Mysterio *Killer Frost *Electro *Black Adam *Spider-Man/Venom (Mac Garcan) *Cat Woman (Defected) *Victoria Hand *Aquaman *M.O.D.O.K *Green Lantern (John Steward) *Doomsday *Mister Fantastic *The Thing *Invisible Woman *Human Torch *Dr Doom *Swamp Thing *Madame Hydra *Sea King *Red Skull *Black Manda *Red Hulk *Baron Mordo *Abomination *Dr Octopus *Megatron *Starscream (Deceased) *Shockwave *Soundwave *Blackout - *Ravage *Lazerbeak *Thundercraker *Skywarp (Deceased) *Blitzwing *Mixmaster *Hightower *Longhaul *Scavenger *Rampage *Scrapper *Overload *Sideways (Deceased) *Crankcase *Crowbar *Hatchet *Lugnut *Astrotrain *grindor (Deceased) *Scorponok *Frenzy (Deceased) *Vegeta (Defected) *Gohan *Android 18 (Defected) *Frieza *Sorbet *Tagoma (Deceased) *Shiori Tsuzuki (Delected) *Nora Vertenelli *Aoi *Asagi *Maria *Satsuki Kiryuin (General) *Ragyo Kiryuin (Deceased) *Nui Harime (Deceased) *Raiden *Liu Kang *Kitana *Ermac *Kotal Kahn *Kano *Erron Black *D'Vorah *Reptile *Ferra/Torr *Tri-Borg *Tremor *Ruby Rose (Defected) *Winter Schnee *General Ironwood *Adam Taurus *Cinder Fall *Mercury *Emerald *Roman Torchwick (Deceased) *Neopolitan *Kiryu (Destroyed) *M.O.G.U.E.R.A (Destroyed) 'Armies' *Regime Soldiers *Atranteans *Amazons *Decepticon Armie *Frieza Army 'Allies' *Sinestro Corp *White Fang 'Organizations' *S.H.I.E.L.D *H.A.M.M.E.R *HYDRA *A.I.M *H.I.V.E *O.G.R.E *S.P.I.D.E.R Insurgency the insurgency was founded by a parallel Capitan America and Parallel Batman to stop the regime established by Superman and Iron Man and return the lost freedom by the regime. 'Members' *Captain America (Leader) *Batman (Second In Command) *Cat Woman (Defected) *Spider-Man *Green Arrow (Deceased) *Daredevil *Black Canary (Deceased) *Wolverine *Captain Atom (Deceased) *Vision *Martian Manhunter (Deceased) *Spider-Woman *Huntress (Deceased) *Luke Cage *Aquaman (Defected) *Namor (Deceased) *Batwoman *Black Widow *Hawkeye (Deceased) *Oracle *Iron Fist *Commisioner Gordon (Deceased) *Jessica Jones *Harvey Bullock (Deceased) *Kraven The Hunter *Renee Montoya (Deceased) *Moon Knight *Harley Quin *Hercules *Lex Luthor *Goliath (Deceased) *Black Lightning *John Constantine *Cloak *Detective Chimp (Deceased) *Dagger *Jason Blood (Deceased) *Dr Strange *Dr Fate *Quicksilver (Deceased) *Krarion the witch boy (Deceased) *Professor X (Deceased) *Teeki *Beast *Ragman (Deceased) *Magneto *Zatanna *Cyclops (Deceased) *Deadman (Deceased) *Emma Frost (Deceased) *Optimus Prime *Ultra Magnus *Ironhide *Ratchet (Deceased) *Bumblebee *Jazz (Deceased) *Sideswipe *Mirage *Drift *Crosshairs *Hound *Wheeljack *Smokescreen *Cliffjumper *Arcee *Roadbuster *Leadfoot *Topspin *Grimlock *Slug *Strafe *Sludge *Snarl *Red Alert *Scattlershot (Deceased) *Silverbolt *Air Raid *Warpath *Breakaway (Deceased) *Sunstreak *Tracks (Deceased) *Prowl *Blurr *Tailgate *Goku *Vegeta *Piccolo *Krillin (Deceased) *Trunks *Goten *Android 18 *Ten Shin Han (Deceased) *Yamcha (Deceased) *Chaoz (Deceased) *Masane Amaha *Reina Soho *Ryuko Matoi *Mako Mankanshoku *Uzu Saneyama (Deceased) *Aikuro Mikisugi *Tsumugu Kinagase (Deceased) *Sonya Blade (Deceased) *Jax Briggs (Deceased) *Jacquine Briggs *Cassie Cage *Scorpion *Sub Zero *Kenshi *Takeda *Weiss Schee *Blake Belladona *Yang Xiao Long (Deceased) *Penny Poledina (Destroyed) *Pyrrha Nikos (Deceased) *Jaune Arc *Nora Valkirie *Lie Ren *Sun Wukong *Neptune *Qrow *Glynda Goodwitch *Ozpin (Deceased) *Godzilla *Mothra 'Armies' *GSPD Resistance *Joker Clan *Lin Kuei Clan *Shirai Ryu *Autobot Army *Nudist Beach 'Allies' *Asgardians *Green Lantern Corps *Nova Corps *Guardians Of Galaxy 'Main Earth' *Captain America *Batman *Iron Man *Superman *Hulk *Wonder Woman *Thor *Aquaman *Wolverine *Ms Marvel *Goku *Vegeta *Gohan *Piccolo *Ryuko Matoi *Satsuki Kiryuin *Ruby Rose *Weiss Schee *Blake Belladona *Yang Xiao Long Category:Blog posts Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Multiverse Saga